Hunger Game One-Shots
by OneShotBro
Summary: A bunch of Hunger Game One-Shots. Worth a read, I swear. Some are funny, some are adorable and some are sad. Possible Mockingjay spoilers.
1. How The Hunger Games Should Have Ended

**Wow, another fanfic. I have to write another one because of a dumb 'You have to wait twelve hours to publish' rule. Damn life! Anyway...enjoy!**

**KATNISS POV**

I have survived the Hunger Games twice. I have created a rebellion against the Capitol. Many people have died because of me. A war has broken out. Some of my friends have died. Some have been taken away from me and are being held captive somewhere. Some are fighting with me. All of this, because of me.

I run to Gale, gun at the ready and hide behind a brick wall. Well, half a brick wall. Peacekeepers are shooting at us. Gale runs out and kills some of them while I get up and shoot the rest.

"Hey, Gale," I whisper.

"Yeah."

"I see dead people."

He laughs. "Go to psychology." I nod.

We run through an alley and shoot a couple of peacekeepers on the way. I did them a favour. They were wearing the ugliest Halloween costumes I have ever seen. Or were they not Halloween costumes? Meh.

I try to be cool and do a failed cartwheel while shooting at a couple. I get hit in the shoulder blade and wince as I shoot them dead.

"Katniss," Gale screams. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "Just peachy." He rolls his eyes and hugs me. I don't know if I should choose Gale or Peeta. Maybe we could have a three-way and everything will be settled. Everyone will get what they want. And more.

We both get up off the floor and head toward everyone else. Everyone in the 'star squad' starts walking awesomely in slow motion toward a random ass building. Finnick spins around a 360 and shoots someone before continuing the epic walk. Maybe I should add him to the three way and make it a four way. Because that's not awkward at all.

We have almost reached the building when someone shoots me and I die. And that's how The Hunger Games should have ended!

**I hope you liked it, please review and whatever the hell you want. I don't care!**


	2. Young Love

**Life! Really, really sux. Everyone is five in this story.**

**PEETA POV**

She is so pretty standing there in her flower dress. I love her so much. I love her hair, her face, I don't care what people say about cooties, I'm willing to sacrifice.

I pick a daisy off the ground and walk toward her. "Katniss," I say.

"Yeah," she says.

"I got you this," I say, handing her the flower.

"Peeta, it's beautiful! Thank you."

"Just like you," I say.

She smiles and kisses my cheek. She kissed me! Do I have cooties now? I hope not. I want to live the rest of my life with her. But what if I still love her when I'm sixty? I'll be dead by then. And so will she. Why is life so short?

"Peeta," she says.

"Yeah."

"Did you know that we are going to get married when we're older?"

"Really," I say.

"Yeah. We will get married, have kids and live in a sugarhouse."

"Wow," I say. We both smile.

She taps my shoulder and says, "Tag!" She starts running away.

"Hey no fair," I say and run after her. We run around the meadow for a few hours until it gets dark. Then we lay side by side as we watch the stars and all the different shapes they make. There's one that looks like bread, one that looks like a snowman. But my favourite is the one that looks like a heart. I show it to Katniss and tell her it reminds me of her. She smiles and embraces me in a hug.

I can't wait until we're married and have a family. Then every day could be like the last. Perfect.

**If that's not corny, I don't know what is.**


	3. Brutal Much?

**I have no comments for this chapter. Except that Johanna is a psycho nut job on a killing spree.**

**JOHANNA POV**

I sneak up behind the nine year old boy and snap his neck. He instantly falls to the floor, dead. It's beautiful. What looks like his little sister is standing behind a corner three meters away, crying. I walk over to her and pull her toward me.

"What did you do to my bwata," she says.

"He's just sleeping," I say. "Wanna give it a shot?"

She nods vigorously. I pull out my knife. "This will only hurt a tiny bit, okay?" She nods again. I cut off one of her fingers. She tries to scream but I place a hand over her mouth so it can't be heard. I take off each of her fingers, one by one and then her toes. I cut off her hands and feet and then stab her eyes out. Eventually I decide to end her beautiful torture by getting her in the heart. I rip it out of her and hug it. And people say I don't have a heart. Dumbass'.

I see a teenage boy with his girlfriend, smooching. It's disgusting! I stab the boy in the next and he falls dead in her arms. She looks confused for a moment but when she sees the wound in his neck and all the blood she screams. She is so annoying!

I walk up to her and slit her throat. Ah, much better. Now time for Justin Beiber and One Direction. And they just happen to be in the same ally having a singing contest. Now they're having a dead contest.

I stab everyone else in the world and then go to see that new movie in the cinema...naked. Because I'm the only person left in the world!

**There you go. Because that's not disturbing at all. Please review, bye.**


End file.
